gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DocMD/Glee Goes Pro - Chapter 1 - preview
Glee Goes Pro - Chapter One - Sneak Peek Time It's the beginning of September, school is back in session. Place Obviously, it's William McKinnley High School, starting out in the choir room after a long day of meeting the new teachers for the school year, getting our books, getting our class schedule and going back to the choir room to see if last year's crew can keep going until we know what is happening for the school year. The Cast Guest Stars: Sue Sylvester, Emma Pillsbury and Principal Figgins Week One All the students come in and sit down waiting for Mr. Scheuster to finish going through a mountain of sheet music and dusting off the piano. The band comes in, clears the dust off the drums and amps and the guys & girls get their electric guitars, bass guitar and Yamaha keyboard hooked up ready to rock, or jazz. :p Will: Ah, look at all the returning faces, I was hoping you would all be able to make it back. We're going to have such a strong year this year with all my favourite & experienced singers returning. Jen: You know, Mr. Scheuster, if it wasn't for the lessons over the summer, I would have been scared to try again, I was so out of tune on those high A's. Adrieanne: Those A's are easy, try a E7 next time squeaky. Dylan: Adrieanne, shut it, just because your parents paid for a ton of vocal training and you spent the summer in New York City doesn't mean you can just rub it in. *Hands Jen a can of WD-40.* There you go squeaky. Stevie: Mr. Sheuster, I hope you have some great ballads this year, last year was so modern I feel like Nicki Minaj, although, more of her wouldn't bother me either. Maya: Hmm a few Jazz ballads would be good, something with a good saxophone beat. Ariana: I'm already thinking of one, I wonder if Mr. Schuester can read my mind on which one. *wink wink* Roselyn: Ariana, if it's the one I'm thinking of, we'll have them bouncing to the beat. Matt Humphrey: Nooo, we need rock, like The Beach Boys: California Girls!! Beau: Coldplay's Paradise!! Lesa: I like the idea of The Beach Boys. Claire: I'll 3rd that. Kenny: I like the ballads, I'm sure there's one out there we haven't done. Will: Okay, okay, everyone settle. I've already got our first song figured out. It hasn't been done in few years and the group I taught that did it won nationals with it. I think it's time to show Ohio how it's done. Sue: Hold on Will, if you're going to do *SONG* you had better get that over-gelled brain into gear and give me a shot at it with you! I remember that one and it was probably the best thing this so-called Glee club ever did. Emma: Sue, if you're getting in on this, I'm joining you, it takes 2 females to sing it with a male background. Sorry hunny, but you're backing up Sue and I. Song hint: If you've seen Doc's discussions in chat, you'll have an idea of where her mind is on this one. Category:Blog posts